


Learning from the television

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Sister Monica Joan appreciates the need to be up to date.





	Learning from the television

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bold_seer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/gifts).



The theme music from the television programme came to an end and Sister Monica Joan stood up and switched the set off.

Sister Julienne addressed her.  “We’ve been discussing our …” she began.

“I know what you have been discussing,” Sister Monica Joan said.  “Possible themes for the flower show.  Might I suggest television programmes?  I believe you would find this would have a great appeal to those who live around us.”

Trixie giggled.  “Well, _Coronation Street_ is very popular.”

“Indeed,” Sister Monica Joan replied.  “And we all know characters who would be at home on _Dixon of Dock Green_.”


End file.
